Naruto: Lewd Fantasy Come True
by FutaLoverSteve
Summary: Originally on Futanari palace (dot) com by Ero Knight


Tsunade could not have a more evil grin on her face. She had been having a miserable time sloughing through months of backlogged paperwork before calling it a day. She'd gone into the forest, hoping to burn off steam with some training away from the village, until she found Naruto in a very compromising position.

Naruto was seated with his back against a tree, holding an adult magazine in one hand while his other was down his pants.

Before her arrival, Naruto had gone to the woods for training to release some stress of his own. Training had failed as he felt more energy build up inside of him, not letting him calm down or focus. It was then that he felt he needed some other form of release.

Feeling his cock getting harder he had decided to take care of it. Pulling out his favourite magazine from his pack, he began examining the images closely as his hand went under his pants moving up and down his cock.

The magazine's subject was something not many would have taken pleasure in, but he had no problem admitting to himself that he was unusual. The sex in it was intense and arousing, and if liking it made him a sick bastard then he never wanted to be healed.

Every page was the same theme of strong women overpowering weak men on their knees like leashed animals as they fucked them senseless with their cocks pushing deeply into their holes. His eyes closed periodically, imagining himself in such a position, bent over on his hands and knees with his ass up high as he was abused in every way. Some would spank his ass, others would sit on him, many would turn him into a more feminine form, but his fantasies always involved being fucked and worshipping a futa cock.

His pleasure had barely started before being replaced by fear and despair as Tsunade appeared before him with a perverse grin on her face. Naruto felt his body go numb, ignoring any commands to run and flee.

Before he could say anything, Tsunade closed the distance between them until her chest was mere inches from his face. With no resistance she took his magazine from him and started reading it, seeing the images then turning to look at him with an expression of both surprise and joy.

"Well this is sure a surprise from you! I always knew you were perverted Naruto, but this changes everything!" Tsunade said, flipping through the pages of the magazine.

Naruto remained silent, looking away with a blush on his face that could overpower Hinata`s. Tsunade would have none of that as she forced him to look at her while shouting at him in a commanding tone.

"You will look at me when I'm speaking to you Naruto, understood!?" Tsunade yelled to him with her hand on his head.

"Ye… yes Baa-chan, aaahhgg!´´ Naruto yelped in pain feeling her grip on his hair tighten.

"You will never address me as that ever again!" Tsunade looked at him with determination on her eyes as she spoke again "Again, with more respect, do you understand?!"

"Yes, Tsunade, ahhh!" Naruto yelled in pain feeling her hand pulling his hair more.

"That's not how you should be addressing me, get it right this time." Tsunade said, keeping her grip on his hair.

"Yes, please forgive me Tsu... Tsunade-sama."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he felt her hand release his hair. His fear of just moments had affected him deeply, with adrenaline rushing through him he felt his erection getting harder, causing his pants to tent.

Tsunade noticed Naruto's reaction, causing her to feel pride at giving this kind of effect on him. She looked over the contents of the magazine, stopping at an interesting scene and showing it to Naruto.

"I find it amusing you can get hard at these kind of things. Just look at her," Tsunade said, showing the page to Naruto.

It was of a female martial artist in her training gi, with her top hanging around her waist. She had a young man in a grapple with his face in her armpit. Her free hand was on his balls, grabbing them with such force it looked like she was crushing them.

A closer look at her armpits showed them shining with sweat on her skin, matting down her trimmed patch of hair.

"Makoto of the Rindoukan Karate Dojo, age 17. She is able to make any men submit to her will with her karate and armpits. Once caught in them any man will submit to her will without resistance." Tsunade read the page to Naruto who could not stop blushing as she continued to read.

"She likes to have her sweat from her hairy armpits cleaned after training by the young boys she defeats, making the use their tongues to lick them clean."

Tsunade placed the magazine in her pocket as she finished reading part of the page, now looking at Naruto with more desire.

"You like jerking yourself to these kind of things, Naruto?" she asked him, cupping his chin with her finger.

"Yes."

He answered with no second thoughts of keeping himself from exposing his perversion even more. Tsunade continued to interrogate him and he answered all of her questions.

"You wants to smell the hairy armpits of a woman while you jerk off, does your cock gets harder thinking about it?"

"Yes, I want to masturbate while smelling a woman's armpits." Naruto answered.

Tsunade removed her right arm from her green haori, lifting her arm over her head and leaning towards him. Upon seeing it close his eyes went wide at what he saw. Her armpits were covered with a patch of trimmed blond hair, shining with sweat.

"Well, what are you waiting for Naruto? Put your tongue to work while you jerk off." Tsunade said seductively into his ear as she pulled his pants down, exposing his ten-inch cock to her.

Pressing his face into her armpit, his nose was assaulted by the wet smell of her gathered sweat. Several hairs tickled his nose, and he sniffed deeply, taking time to hold each breath inside him.

Opening his mouth he let his tongue out, licking the sweat from her armpits and slowly gathering it on his tongue. He began licking her hair, covering it with his saliva. His lips would hold several hairs as he sucked them clean of any sweat they had, his tongue playing with the hairs and twisting around them.

His cock was receiving attention as well as he moved his hand up and down rapidly, the perversity of his actions increasing his pleasure.

Tsunade could not help but let out a small laugh at the situation before her. She had not only managed to have Naruto expose his more degenerate side, but also made him submit to her. Her desire to have a stronger hold on him grew.

Naruto continue to lick and smell her armpits, not hesitating in the slightest as he dragged his tongue deeper into her armpit and smelled more of her odor. His mind went into haze as his eyes rolled upwards and he was lost to the ecstasy.

"Aaahhh I'm close, Tsunade-sama I'm cumming!"

That was the only warning she received before warm white shots of cum splashed on her pants. His release was intense, feeling the pleasure of his cock in climax he buried his nose into her armpits, taking long and deep smells and suffocating himself into her stench.

Once he finished he fell to his knees taking breaths of air as he caught his breath. Unknown to him, Tsunade took out the magazine again, Flipping the pages over until finding an appropriate subject, she began to read the new model on it.

"Mamiya Marika, age 20, current heir to the Mamiya business empire. She has a taste for cum, often taking part in bukkake scenes and making men eat their mixed cum." Tsunade said as she took the magazine away and pointed her cum covered pants "Now then, let's put that tongue of yours to work again by cleaning my pants."

Again Naruto obeyed with no hesitation in following her command. It was his fantasy come true. Several times he had jerked off to the images of these lewd and perverted acts hoping to take part in them, and now he was living his lewd dreams.

He took hold of her leg and put his lips in the fabric of her pants covered with his cum, gathering it with his tongue. He licked each piece of his white cum clean from her leg, making sure to leave no stain.

With his tongue he scoop upward her crotch until he stopped below her waist where he felt an odd shaped bulge. He was surprised as he looked closely, noticing a familiar shape on her crotch. Tsunade continued to read the magazine, showing the picture of a green haired women on a pool table face fucking a feminine looking male.

"Marika is also well known as a great pool shark, often celebrating her wins by trapping the loser on a table and fucking them senseless." Tsunade said, tossing the magazine aside and removing her pants.

Without her pants, her little secret was exposed, free for Naruto to be hit in the face with it. A horse-shaped cock was pressed into his face, releasing a foul odor of sweat. It was just like a horse cock, with the bottom having a dark shade of color only to grow lighter towards the top, with a clumpy film of white smegma on it.

"Open your mouth Naruto," Tsunade said pressing her tip on his lips

Obeying her, his mouth opened, slowly pressing his lips on the head of her cock. But Tsunade was not gentle, ramming herself down his throat with one push she managed to get half of her cock into his mouth.

"Gmmppphh mmmopphhh glllrrkk"

Naruto, with all of his might, managed to open his mouth wide enough to accommodate her cock pushing deep to his mouth. He began to choke, releasing suffocating moans with each push of Tsunade's hips.

"Oh kami, your mouth-pussy is incredible, I can feel it getting tighter on my cock, Naruto," Tsunade said, removing a part of her cock from his throat.

This allowed him to gather the necessary air for him to breathe in gasps before he felt her cock back in his throat, with her hands on his head preventing him from moving away.

"Suck, Naruto, suck, don't move your head, just suck my cock! Fuck yesss, suck it my little bitch!"

Naruto was helpless against the brutal blowjob he was giving Tsunade, he was barely holding back his gag reflex. With her cock right in his throat what little air he had was running out.

"hhggh grrr uukk mmmppphhh"

His arms fell to his sides, feeling weak from the lack of oxygen, making his mind dizzy. Rather than being in pain, he felt pleasure around him. In his throat he felt her cock moving faster in short movements, signaling her upcoming release.

Tsunade could feel her release coming as well. Her breath was heavy and erratic as she could barely contain her lustful desire to cum immediately, she kept holding her release as her own challenge to impress Naruto with her prowess.

"You fucking lewd bitch! Aaahh, you think I'll cum easily?! I'll show you!" Tsunade said, pounding her hips with inhuman strength.

Using what little power he had left, Naruto applied suction to her cock, stimulating the nerves of her shaft. The effect on her was instantaneous as her cock shook from the pleasure and he felt the load of cum shooting directly into his throat.

"Uuhhhh, yesss, yesss you little fuck bitch... I'm shooting everything down you! Aaahh."

Tsunade's release was massive as she shot down large amounts of thick white cum down into his stomach, with her load visibly traveling from her shaft to him in a moving bulge. She kept his head still, forcing him to swallow entire gallons of her white cum. She eventually pulled out her wet cock from him, leaving only the tip in his mouth and making his cheeks fill with cum.

Naruto tasted her delicious cum and found it addicting as he'd barely had the opportunity to taste it while it shot directly into his gut. The more she released into him, the more his stomach grew, until he could be mistaken for pregnant.

Satisfied with her climax, she pulled out her cock from Naruto, causing what he could not swallow to be spilled out from his gaping mouth. The cum spilled over his chest like a waterfall, reaching down to his crotch.

Naruto lay helpless on the ground as the lack of oxygen had left him feeling dazed and unresponsive. His mouth was open with his tongue hanging out as a mix of sperm and saliva ran down his cheeks. His eyes were closing, blurring his view of Tsunade who was preparing her final move .

Holding her flaccid cock, she pointed the horse-size member at him, making sure to be lined directly up with his face. Tsunade spoke no words before what she did next, a golden arc of urine flowed out of her cock, hitting Naruto and showering him with her piss.

The dazed blonde could do nothing against it as he felt the warm liquid covering his face, filling his open mouth. He could taste the warm golden liquid mix with her cum.

After her cock finished pissing its last drop, she covered herself, working to make herself look presentable.

"I cannot forget this Naruto. I want more of this. Once you recover, meet me at the tower tonight after you have cleaned yourself properly," she said, picking up his magazine and throwing it in his face. "Tonight I'll begin preparations for your new life."

Tsunade walked away from Naruto with devilish smile in her face. What have been a difficult day had taken a turn for the better. After making Naruto submit to her lewd treatment she was now eager to discover what else she could put him through.

Once alone, Naruto lay on the ground, covered in a mix of cum and piss, resting himself against a tree with his eyes scanning the pages of the magazine. But he viewed each page differently than he had before,

for now he saw himself as the victim in those pages being humiliated and dominated by many women and futanari. With his hand he grabbed his growing cock and moved it up and down, jerking himself slowly as the pleasure began to increase.

He sat there alone masturbating at the images in his mind and nothing more with his only clear thought to present himself at the tower to his new owner, Tsunade Senju.


End file.
